Frederick of Mettenheim
With his homeland in the grips of famine and invaded by Barclay, he was sent to Pendor with his regimental commander on a trade mission. First shipwrecked, then attacked by Snake Cultists, he alone survived. Unable to complete his mission and with no way home, he must live by his blade. He misses his homeland, of course, but has almost despaired of ever returning. He wields a Mettenheim Dueling Sword and is knowledgeable in strategy and tactics. In spite of his somewhat advanced age, he is a valuable asset to any company, especially with his high trainer skill. He will not abide fleeing from battle nor robbing peasants. He will tell his tale when the player recruited him and gets close to Marleons. He is equipped with a Visorless Sallet, Iron Gauntlets, Dark Leather Boots, Empire Breastplate with Cape and a Mettenheim Dueling Sword. He dislikes Sir Rayne (1) and Ansen (2), but likes Donavan (3): * (1): Mijn Commandant, if Sir Rayne makes one more impolite remark to me about my age or fighting abilities, I intend to decapitate him. He will then find out first-hand that I have yet the strength to wield a Great Sword. I apologize in advance if this causes you inconvenience. * (1): That young upstart fancies himself an experienced knight, but his brashness will get him killed long before he is old enough, if he could even qualify with his current skills, for a regiment such as the Forlorn Hope. * (2): Mein Kapitan, you do no service to Ansen by encouraging him to try and become a knight. He will never succeed. You should tell him to concentrate on his books and leave sword work to those who know which end of one to use! * (2): If I had any hope that he was capable of learning how to use his blade, I'd offer to mentor him, but he is best left where he is as a medic and bookworm. * (3): At least one other member of your troop is a professional soldier. We would welcome a man of the caliber of Donavan into the Mettenheim army. * (3): We of the Forlorn Hope admire nothing more than genuine military ability, coupled with fine fighting skills. He is a commoner with custodian personality, making him a vassal will result in him recruiting many commoner Pendor melee troops and a few Pendor Knights, and many Mettenheim troops: * 2-4 Pendor Recruit * 2-5 Pendor Militia * 4-8 Pendor Footman * 3-6 Pendor Swordsman * 2-3 Pendor Mtd. Man-at-Arms * 1-2 Pendor Knight * 5-10 Mettenheim Regular Infantry * 4-9 Mettenheim Regular Crossbow * 4-7 Mettenheim Greatsword * 1-4 Mettenheim Hauptmann * 0-2 Mettenheim Forlorn Hope He will hire on with you for 6000 denars. He is a good choice for a companion, specially due to his low level compared to his huge 300 proficiencies in one handed and two handed weapons, as well as his 6 Power Strike. He should remain to be a footman (takes advantage of his starting 6 Athletics rather than the just 3 Riding he has) and played as a two-handed swordsman (like he comes), as the lack of points in Shield will make him with a shield perform worse than other companions. Because Mettenheim units often have no shields, his troops often don't do well in sieges, being ripped apart by archers. But put them on an open field, and even Sarleon Knights should be destroyed. His high training skill, low level and high melee performance which he starts with, he can be leveled up easily and become a good trainer for your CKO for melee performance. When sent to gain Right to rule for the player, the troops he may bring for your party are Mettenheim Forlorn Hope, Mettenheim Greatsword and Mettenheim Regular Crossbow. To know more about this, check here. If you have Sir Rayne in your party upon sending Frederick, Sir Rayne will object, and Frederick will object if you send Sir Rayne. The player may ask one companion every week for troops. If Frederick is the one chosen, he may give Mettenheim Forlorn Hope, Mettenheim Greatsword or Mettenheim Avonteurer. Because of his high-quality troop options, Frederick is one of the several companions which consistently gives the player good units. To know more about this, check here. As Lord: Frederick makes an interesting lord due to his mercantile personality. It shares traits with sadistic and bad tempered, meaning that as a lord he will drop -1 relation with you every time you grant another lord a fief. There is an easy way around this and maintain a high relation with Frederick. Frederick likes Donovan, and Donovan makes a great Lord himself. If you buddy Frederick together with Donovan by giving him fiefs nearby, they will also protect and support each other. Go to your court and make Frederick your marshal getting +5 relations with Frederick and +2 relations with Donovan. After a few days, make Donovan the marshal. You will get +5 relations with Donovan and +2 relations with Frederick. Repeat as neccesary. This will allow you to easily deal with a single bad personality lord that you really want to have (Qinget Bey for example). Just pair him with his friend and keep giving them marshal. Rivalries will be unaffected, so people like Ansen will not drop in relations if they are also a lord. Category:Companions Category:Mettenheim